


"Have you forgotten what today is?"

by myst1cmlynn3



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myst1cmlynn3/pseuds/myst1cmlynn3
Summary: Jonathan wakes up on February 14th, not realizing it's Valentine's Day, so all and all, a confusing start of the day for Jon, bless him.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	"Have you forgotten what today is?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is mostly based off my Mysticverse, but you're free to interpret them as other Jons and Eds if you'd like.
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

It was early in the morning for Gotham City, reaching six o' clock, the soft sun broke through the window, into the bedroom that belonged to two men. An orange-haired man was sleeping soundly as the dim sunlight casted over his body, ever so shining his caramel skin. Jonathan was sleeping on his stomach, only the blanket covering his lower-half, exposing his scarred back to the cool air, his arms wrapped around a pillow under his head, he sort of looked like a cat sleeping, his significant other found it adorable.

After a short while, Jonathan made a small noise in his throat, then he blinked, opened his orange eyes, looking at the window on his right, groaned when the light blinded him momentarily, shutting his eyes immediately. He then shifted to lay on his back, threw an arm over his eyes. He then checked the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand by his side of the bed: 6:04am.

Jonathan let out a hum, he woke up early, which wasn't common nowadays. Usually he wakes up when his alarm screeches, or continues to rest for a while, or just didn't sleep at all from the night before. Jonathan closed his eyes and raised his arms up to stretch his body, then he placed his hands on his chest, eyes still shut. He shifted his body to face the left, expecting to feel the body of his significant other. "Good mornin' darlin'." Jonathan said as he wrapped his arms around nothing. Jonathan opened an eye to the unexpected emptiness.

Edward wasn't there.

Jonathan raised a brow, then frowned momentarily, the only reason Edward would be up this early was to continue working on his mechanical contraptions in the basement. Jonathan sighed, then he threw the blanket off his lower half, he might as well take a quick shower to start his day.

|||

Jonathan walked out the bathroom, scrubbing his orange hair dry with a small towel. He wore his white tank top and tan pants, with a red plaid shirt unbuttoned over the top, his usual outfit. After his hair was decently dried, he discarded the towel somewhere in the bedroom and walked out the bedroom.

Edward's home wasn't a small one, but it wasn't a big one either. It's a green 2 stories tall house, he's pretty sure Oswald got Edward the house, as they are close friends. Edward asked Jonathan one day if he would like to move into his house. And at first, Jonathan hesitated for a while, but then one day, he packed up his works, remaining belongings, took his beloved cat Ichabod, and moved into Edward's loving home.

It was a big change in Jonathan's life, a change to get used to still. Jonathan never in his life slept on a proper bed, he only slept on piles of hay and old mattresses throughout his life. So safe to say, when Jonathan laid on Edward's bed for the first time, he was astonished at how soft it was, and how comfortable it was too, so much so that Jonathan fell asleep quickly, and he slept comfortably too.

And as much as Jonathan didn't want to admit it, it was nice to have some loving company. After spending a couple of years as 'The Scarecrow', being emotionally and socially disconnected, he'd forgot how much he missed being in someone's loving and caring arms, he'd been so starved of physical and emotional contact. At first, he didn't think it would be Edward Nygma, out of all the people he's met in his life, to give back what Jonathan lost so many years ago, and yet, Edward gave him just that, since the moment Jonathan stepped into his home.

Jonathan snapped back, realized he'd been standing on top of the stairs for a few minutes now. Awkwardly clearing his throat, he then stepped down the first three steps, as he planned to walk towards the kitchen downstairs.

Jonathan walked down the wooden stairs, then turned to his right to walk into the white kitchen, and as expected: Edward wasn't in the kitchen, further proving Jonathan's basement theory right. Jonathan sighed, then he walked to the fridge, taking out a few eggs and strips of bacon. Jonathan decided to make bacon and eggs, Jon and Edward's usual breakfast meal, and hopefully lure the stubborn mechanic out of the basement with a meal in his stomach.

|||

Bacon and eggs had been made, two separate plates on the table, one for Jonathan and one for Edward, and yet, Edward hadn't come up from the basement yet, Jonathan was sure the sounds of the bacon crackling would've made Edward drop whatever he's working on and head up to eat breakfast. "..Edward?" Jonathan called, no reply, Jonathan called again, nothing. Jonathan sighed again, this time of irritation.

If Edward had passed out in the basement again, or was just ignoring breakfast to continue working, Jonathan was going to give him another scolding, besides the fact he does this to himself also, with his work up in the attic. Hypocrite. Jonathan decided to check on Edward, as he was growing impatient, Jonathan opened the door that connected the kitchen and the basement, Jonathan has always thought it was a strange layout to the house. As Jonathan walked down the creaky stairs, he called again. "Edward?" No reply, yet again. "Edward I swear ta God, if ya are ignorin' me."

Jonathan finally reached the end of the stairs, and he was going to scold Edward right then and there, but to his surprise: Edward wasn't anywhere in the basement. Not making blueprints on his desk,not working on his recent death traps, not on the ground passed out, nothing.

Jonathan became concerned, but he wasn't panicking. _Where the hell is Edward??_ Jonathan thought. _If he isn't inside the house, why the hell would he be out so early-_

As Jonathan thought that, he heard a door open above him, and judging by the bell that rang in a familiar tone, it was the front door that opened. "Jonathan?" Edward called as he closed the door. "You up?" Edward called again, his voice aiming somewhere above. Well, at least Edward was home, safe and sound by the sounds of it, but Jonathan was still irritated at the same time, and he was going to make that heard, so he walked up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Edward Nygma." Jonathan said as he reentered the kitchen. "Where the hell have ya-" Jonathan stopped what he was about to say, as he looked at the heart-shaped box and a bouquet of flowers Edward was holding. "Oh! Jonathan!" Edward said, putting the items down on the kitchen counter. "Glad you're awake! I thought you slept in again." Edward said, then he removed his coat and put it on the hanger. "And I see you've made breakfast already." Edward said, looking at the bacon and eggs on the table.

Jonathan didn't reply, just looked at the items on the counter with a brow raised. Was there something he missed? "...Jonathan?" Edward asked from the table. "...What." Jonathan pointed at the items. "Are those..for." Jonathan asked. Edward stared at Jonathan for a moment, then he chuckled, which made Jonathan more confused. Edward cleared his throat. "Have you forgotten what today is?" Edward then asked. Jonathan blinked. "....What?" Edward stared again, then his lips started to twitch, but he couldn't hold in his laughter, as he exploded into a laughing fit, squirming in his chair as he wrapped himself with his arms. Jonathan started to become more irritated than confused now.

After Edward calmed himself down from the intensity of his ferocious laughter, he cleared his throat to speak, combing his fingers through his brown hair first. Edward then pointed his green eyes towards Jonathan. "Jonathan, my dear, love of my life." Edward then waved his hand at the calendar that hung on the kitchen wall. "It's February 14th, surely you must know what the significance of this day means?" Edward concluded, leaving Jonathan to ponder the meaning of this suddenly important day, it didn't click to Jonathan until he looked at the clues on the counter again, then at the calendar.

_...oh, Valentine's Day._

Honestly, Jonathan had forgotten Valentine's Day existed. To Jonathan, Valentine's Day was just another unimportant day, as most holidays are, but during his days before he became one with the Gotham Rogues, he couldn't avoid the couples with teddy bears bigger than their bodies and bouquets of flowers in the Gotham streets, no matter how hard he tried to. Jonathan himself had a chance to receive one of those heart-shaped boxes with chocolate in them by Harley a couple years back when they used to work as psychiatrists. But that was out of a platonic matter, and he hasn't received a gift like that ever since he turned to a life of crime.

But now, Jonathan has a boyfriend, and Edward was going to change that.

Edward gave a hummed chuckle as his lover made the connections, then he walked out of his chair to grab the bouquet of various flowers from the counter, and planted it on Jonathan's arms. "Happy Valentine's Day, dear." Edward said as he pecked a kiss on Jonathan's cheek. Edward had to leap to give Jonathan the kiss, Jonathan is 6'7 and Edward was only 5'8, which was great to Jonathan's advances, not so much for Edward's. Edward made his way back to the table to continue eating his breakfast, Jonathan was blinking down at the bouquet placed upon him, no nowhere to put it, Jonathan just held it in his arms for a while.

"...So, ya climbed outta bed, early in the mornin', just ta get this??" Jonathan waved the bouquet, still irritated that Edward got up and left without any notes of his whereabouts, not even a text. "And the box of chocolates." Edward said, pointing his thumb at the heart-shaped box that's laying on the counter. "You're my boyfriend, and it is Valentine's Day." Edward said as he straightened his position on the chair. "I figured I should get you at least _something_ on this holiday." "...Y'know, I never liked Valentine's Day." "Oh come on Jonathan! Don't be such a humbug." "..'Cuse me, a what now?" Edward snorted. "Well, I hope you're prepared to be treated today, or tonight in this case." Edward said as he took another bite of his bacon, Jonathan raised a brow. "Tonight?" Jonathan asked. "..What are yer plannin'." Jonathan asked skeptically.

" _Ohh nothing_." Edward said with a seemingly innocent smile. "Just something we haven't done in a long while." Edward said as he drank his coffee. Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Don't be dramatic Ed, we made love just last night." Jonathan said, Edward's eyes widened, then he almost snorted out his coffee in surprise. He quickly gulped down his coffee to laugh hysterically, Jonathan was taken back by Edward's reaction. " _nONONONO! not tHAT!!_ " Edward finally said, letting out a few more cackles, Jonathan raised a brow again. Edward coughed, then cleared his throat to speak. "Not that, 'though we could fit that in our schedule after." Edward said.

"No no, I'm talking about a dinner date." Edward said. "I already made a reservation to someplace I think you'll like." Although Jonathan can't see it, Edward was smiling behind the cup of coffee. "Oh really?" Jonathan said with a raised brow. "Hmm, last I recall, you do like steaks, right?" Edward said with a smirk. "...Ed." "What?" "What are yer doin'." "What do you mean?" "Ya don't smirk like that." Edward scoffed. "Honestly Jon, you're acting like I'm planning to _murder_ you or something!" Edward giggled, which admittingly made Jonathan melt a little on the inside. Edward stood up from his seat to walk towards Jonathan. "I just want to treat my handsome lover." Edward tiptoed to cup Jonathan's face into his hands. "Is that a crime now?" Edward asked.

Jonathan gave a small smile. "No." Jonathan said, he took Edward's chin into his hand. "But I'd still like ta know where my wonderful partner is takin' me, if I can ask?" Edward smiled at the praise. "Well, I know you've been talking about that new steakhouse around the corner." Edward said. "And while I _did_ thought about taking you to that Italian place on 16th street, one of my favorites, I figured this would be a nice treat." Edward leaped to peck a kiss on Jonathan's lips. "As a Valentine's gift, for my wonderful and fantastic lover." Edward concluded. Jonathan gave another small smile, but with half-lidded eyes. "Oh, how kind, Edward." Jonathan said as he gripped Edward's chin a little tighter. "I'm almost tempted to bring ya into our bedroom already." Jonathan said as he placed his free hand under Edward's shirt, feeling his light peach skin, which made Edward let out another giggle.

"Well, It's only eight." Edward then wrapped his arms around Jonathan's waist. " _We have plenty of time~_ " Edward said as he smiled up at Jonathan with half-lidded eyes. Jonathan hummed, then he released his grip on Edward's chin to pull Edward up by his waist instead, making Edward squeak in surprise. "..Well." Edward said, immediately wrapping his arms around Jonathan's neck and his legs around Jonathan's waist. "Then do what you must, and lead us the way, _my dear doctor~_ " Edward said, returning to his half-lidded stare and smirked. Jonathan returned the smirk, then he began to walk out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into the bedroom. Edward giggled, then he kissed against Jonathan's lips, which Jonathan returned, then Jonathan finally closed their bedroom door, all that was heard behind the door was a few giggles from Edward, then some sounds of clothes dropping to the floor, besides those sounds, the rest remained disclosed...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to write out the date, but I finished the majority of this fic last night (you can blame the procrastination for that) and I am so tired, and this is all I can offer.
> 
> But!! I can say, Jonathan and Edward had a fantastic date! And they both ended it with yet another love-making session.
> 
> Although it's small, I'd like to mention that the 'Italian place on 16th street' is said by Edward in one of the tapes at Arkham Asylum (Video Game)!
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading this! Despite it being rushed last minute ^^' 💜💜💜


End file.
